wartortlerulestheworld2fandomcom-20200213-history
Aegislash
|} |evde2=0 |evsa2=1 |evsd2=0 |expyield=234 |lv100exp=1,000,000 |gendercode=127 |color=Brown |catchrate=45 |body=05 |pokefordex=aegislash |generation=6 |friendship=70 }} Aegislash (Japanese: ギルガルド Gillgard) is a dual-type introduced in Generation VI. It evolves from when exposed to a Dusk Stone. It is the final form of . Aegislash has the ability to change forms during battle, depending on the moves it is using. Biology Aegislash is a Pokémon whose body resembles a golden sword. The edge of the blade is white and somewhat serrated near the tip. Where the blade meets the hilt is a single, purple eye with a white slit pupil surrounded by black space. The handle forms a thick, striated spike. Two cloth-like arms emerge from the sides of the hilt. Each arm is primarily black and transitions to a pale purple with a slight swirl pattern at the tip. The sash-like arms split into four tassels at the tips. It always carries an ornate shield in at least one of its arms. The shield is gold and has three brown rings surrounded by black in the middle. It also has a brown rim with three lines radiating toward the center. Aegislash is capable of changing its stance in the middle of battle using its Ability , depending on what moves it uses. It carries out offensive moves in its Blade Forme. In this form, it carries its shield in its left arm and exposes its blade, which it uses to slash its opponents. Defensive moves are performed in its Shield Forme. In this form, it holds its shield up in front of its blade with both of its arms crossed behind the shield. In this form, the centers of the rings on its shield are white. Its Shield Forme can block and decrease any attack. It accomplishs this through a combination of its steel body and a force field made from its spectral power. The Blade Forms can use the strength and weight of its blade to cut through any opponents. Aegislash is said to be able to detect the innate qualities of leadership; legend has it that whoever it recognizes as a worthy leader is destined to become king. In fact, this Pokémon has attended and served generations of kings. However there a legend where it drained the life of one king, causing his kingdom to fall alongside him. It is also known to use its spectral power to manipulate people and Pokémon alike, and at one point it used its power to create a kingdom to its liking. Aegislash is the only known Pokémon that can learn . In the anime Major appearances Aegislash debuted in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction, under the ownership of Argus Steel. It was his main Pokémon, often used by him for transportation. Aegislash made its main series debut in Valuable Experience for All!, under the ownership of Sawyer. It was revealed to have evolved from a Doublade sometime before the episode. Minor appearances An Aegislash appeared in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga ]] Celosia of Team Flare owns an Aegislash, which she used in conjunction with her to possess in Kangaskhan...Kangascan't, which it was in her Shield Forme. She later battled against Korrina's Lucario in both her Shield and Blade Forme in Lucky Lucario Was Here. Later she was used to possess numerous s and later possessed the Vaniville Town residents before they escaped. During the final battle in Xerneas Gives, after 's Kitty defeated Celosia's , Aegislash attempted to attack them only to be defeated by Korrina's Lucario, knocking both it and its trainer out. Pokédex entries In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Aegislash appears as a . Pokkén Tournament DX Aegislash is a playable character in the Nintendo Switch version of Pokkén Tournament. Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon: An Aegislash in Noe Town has the name Gilbrand, a reference to a shield and sword. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Shield Forme |} |} Blade Forme |} |} Game locations }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Blade-and-Shield Path: Stage 4}} |area=Pedra Valley: Stage 207 Marron Trail: Stage 680}} |area=Dark Land: Royal Armory (Back Boss)}} |area=Area 11: Stage 06 (Shield Form only)}} |} |} |area=Sync Pair Scout (Wikstrom's)}} |} |} In events |2014 World Championships Aegislash|All|United States|50|August 16 to 17, 2014|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#2014 World Championships Aegislash}} |} Held items Stats Generations VI-VII Aegislash Shield Forme Blade Forme True Aegislash Shield Forme Blade Forme Generation VIII-present Shield Forme Blade Forme Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |King's Shield|Steel|Status|—|—|10}} By TM/TR By |Block|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Destiny Bond|Ghost|Status|—|—|5}} |Wide Guard|Rock|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |} Evolution |no2=680 |name2=Doublade |type1-2=Steel |type2-2=Ghost |evo2= |no3=681 |name3=Aegislash |type1-3=Steel |type2-3=Ghost }} Forms |sprite2=681Aegislash-Blade |forme2=Blade Forme |type1-2=Steel |type2-2=Ghost |loc2= }} Sprites Trivia * No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Aegislash and its . * Aegislash, along with its pre-evolved forms, were designed by Hitoshi Ariga.Pocket Monsters XY by HitoshiAriga on deviantART * Aegislash is the only Pokkén fighter without any moves exclusive to duel phase. * Aegislash is the first Pokémon to have its base stats lowered in a generation after its introduction and the only Pokémon whose base stats changed in Generation VIII. * Shield Forme Aegislash has the highest base stat of all Pokémon. Origin Aegislash appears to be based on a possessed and . Its disposition to sense an owner's potential as leaders and kings, seems to draw inspiration from the ideas of mythical swords of European legend, such as and . Name origin Aegislash may be a combination of ( 's shield in Greek mythology) and slash. Gillgard may be a combination of or gild (to cover with a layer of gold), 斬る kiru (to slay with a blade) or kill, and guard. In other languages , kill, and guard |fr=Exagide|frmeaning=From , , and |es=Aegislash|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Durengard|demeaning=From and |it=Aegislash|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=킬가르도 Kilgareudo|komeaning=From , Gilgamesh, guard, , and |zh_yue=堅盾劍怪 Gīntéuhngimgwaai|zh_yuemeaning=From , , , and |zh_cmn=堅盾劍怪 / 坚盾剑怪 Jiāndùnjiànguài|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , , and |hi=एगीस्लाश Aegislash|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Иджислаш Idzhislash|rumeaning=From English name }} Related articles * List of Pokémon with form differences Notes External links |} Category:Pokémon whose EV yield changed Category:Pokémon whose base stats changed in Generation VIII de:Durengard es:Aegislash fr:Exagide it:Aegislash ja:ギルガルド zh:坚盾剑怪